[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-88923
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2003-245734
A hood or a door panel of an automobile or the like is manufactured by cutting a plate material along a predetermined trimming line, and a frame-like non-product portion other than the product which is used as the hood or the door panel is generally severed into a plurality of scrap pieces concurrently with the cutting along the trimming line.
Such trimming press working apparatuses with a scrap cutter have been proposed in such as patent documents 1 and 2. Patent document 1 discloses a technique whereby a bite step in an upper scrap cutter with respect to a lower scrap cutter is partially eliminated on the bottom dead center side, and a scrap of this eliminated portion is cut by forcible pulling. Patent document 2 discloses a technique whereby a cutting-edge receiving space for receiving a trimming cutting edge is provided, and cutting in an entire region of a trim line and cutting along a scrap cut line other than a portion contiguous to the trim line are effected in advance, whereupon tear rupture along the scrap cut line in the portion contiguous to the trim line is carried out.